pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grassy Grotle!/Transcript
(Artemis and Monferno are mock wrestling, and accidentally crash into Cilan - who is cooking.) Artemis's Monferno: "Mon..." ("Oops...") Artemis: Sorry, dude. (Luckily, the cooking wasnt ruined, and Cilan only fell and picked himself up and continued on cooking, Quincy's Quilava and Pansage, and Cilan's Panasge looked at one another, while Crustle and Togetic watched the 3 pokemon) Quincy's Quilava: '"Quil, Quilava quil quil...." ("Pansage, why havent you evolved yet?") '''Quincy's Pansage: '"Pan sage sage pan pansage?" ("Are you talking about me, Quilava?") 'Quincy's Quilava: '"Quil, Quilava quil quilava" ("No, I was talking to to Cilan's Pansage") 'Cilan's Pansage: '"Pan pan sage sage pansage!" ("I don't have the specific item to evolve!") 'Aphrodite's Turtwig: '"Twig?" ("Item?") (Cilan's Pansage used Bullet Seed on the ground, and created a drawing that looked like a stone with a leaf inside.) 'Cilan's Pansage: '"Pan pan, sage pan pan sage sage pansage pan." ("A Leaf Stone, It allowes specific Pokemon to evolve.") (Togetic and Shroomish was on top of Crustle's heavy stone) 'Quincy's Togetic: '"Tic tic tic tic cu, tic to tic to to tic" ("Crustle, what's Pansage talking about, I'm stumped on his question") 'Cilan's Crustle: '"Crust Crustle stle crust crust." (A Simisage can evolve from a Leaf Stone.) 'Quincy's Shroomish: '"Shroo shroomish?" ("What else can evolve from it?") 'Cilan's Crustle: '"Crust stle!" (Gloom and Weepinbell can) (Artemis and Monferno continue wrestling, the Pansear duo simply watched them.) '''Artemis' Pansear: '''Sear, sear, sear! (Fight, fight, fight!) ''(Eventually, Artemis and Monferno fell asleep on the grass.) '' '''Quincy's Quilava: ''(sighs)'' "Quil lava...." ("That's lame.....") (Monferno perks up, angry.) Artemis's Monferno: ''(angry)'' "Mon mon ferno mon" ("Who're you callin' lame?") Quincy's Quilava: ''(angry)'' "Quil LAVAA" (You ARE) (Quilava and Monferno's eyes become sparks. Somehow, Artemis sleeps through this, while Turtwig and Prinplup seperates Quilava and Monferno.) Aphrodite's Turtwig: 'Turt! (Stop!) '''Athena's Prinplup: '''Prin plup plup! (You'll only hurt yourselves!) ''(Quilava and Monferno turned each other away with a pout and being snooty. Monferno goes back to sleep with Artemis.) '''Quincy's Pansage: ''(to Cilan's Pansage)'' "Pan sage sage Pansage pan pansage sage!" ("I sense a fiery rivalry between those two!") Cilan's Pansage: 'Sage! (Me too!) ''(They heard a tremor and a rumble) '''Quincy's Quilava: ''(looking up at the rumble)'' "Quil lava?" ("What was that?") (Cassidy and Butch appear, along with Raticate.) Quincy: '''I should've known it was Team Rocket! Cassidy.... '''Aphrodite: '''And, uh... Bart? '''Butch: ''(breaking the fourth wall)I TOLD YOU BEFORE ITS BUTCH! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO MY NAME!? ''(This wakes up Artemis. Aphrodite looks scared.) Aphrodite: 'Oh no... ''(hides behind Quincy) (Quincy got out her Gulpin, who stood alongside Aphrodite's Turtwig. Artemis looks absolutely furious.) '''Artemis: '''I WAS ASLEEEEEEEEEP! '''Artemis's Monferno: ''(angry and yelling by shaking his fists up)'' "MON FERNO!" (ME TOO!) Aphrodite's Turtwig: 'Turt Twig twig! (Sorry, but Team Rocket is annoying us) '''Quincy's Gulpin: '''Gul Gulpin pin! (Turtwig's right) ''(Turtwig charged towards Mightyena and Sableye, Gulpin gasped and used Pound to push Turtwig out of the way, Gulpin gets blasted by Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball causing an explosion.) 'All but Team Rocket: '''GULPIN!! ''(A moment pause from the explosion, a sudden glow blinded everyone) '''Butch: What the....? Aphrodite: 'What's going on? ''(The glowing Gulpin began to transform and grew bigger and bigger, growing a small moustache as the feather on its head disappeared, the light burst and clearing the smoke, revealing a Swalot.) 'Aphrodite: '''EW, EW, EW!!! '''Quincy: '''Gulpin evolved!! ''(Athena got out her Pokedex) 'Athena's Pokédex: '''Swalot, the Poison Bag Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gulpin. Swalot covers any prey it encounters in powerful poison, and then swallows it whole. '''Aphrodite: '''Double Ewwwww! '''Quincy's Swalot: '''Swa Swalot lot! ("I did save Turtwig!") '''Aphrodite: '''But you're ''disgusting! (Swalot began to fire a devastating orange beam and blasts Mightyena to the ground, but Mightyena got up but took a lot of damage from the hit.) 'Artemis: '''Maaaaaan! ''(Aphrodite was astonished by that powerful attack Swalot used.) 'Aphrodite: '''That was some power! '''Quincy: '''Swalot must've used Hyper Beam! '''Aphrodite: '''I had no Swalot was able to use a powerful attack like Hyper Beam. '''Quincy's Swalot: '''Swa Swalot, Swalot (Back me up, Turtwig) ''(Turtwig looked at Swalot and nodded, and battled alongside Swalot) 'Aphrodite: '''Ooh! '''Quincy's Swalot: '''Swa Swalot, lot lot swalot lot ("I'll lift you up, then you attack Sableye!") '''Aphrodite's Turtwig: '''Turt twig twig ''(Swalot uses his whiskers to lift Turtwig and throws him above Sableye) '''Quincy's Swalot: '''LOT! ("NOW!") ''(Turtwig attacks with a close-range Razor Leaf, which knocks down Sableye, then Mighyena goes for Bite '''directly at Aphrodite which causes her to scream, Turtwig and Swalot gasped in horror)'' Athena: 'LOOK OUT! ''(Turtwig who was mortified for a moment, then turned serious and charged with all her might, and dived at the last second, and endures the Bite) '''Quincy's Swalot: '''Swa Swalot!? Swalot swa swa (What are you doing!? Don't be crazy) '''Aphrodie's Turtwig: ''(to Swalot while enduring Mightyena's Bite)'' Turt twig twig....Turtwig twig turtwig Aphrodite: ''(very worried about the damage Turtwig is taking)'' Turtwig...... (Aphrodite turned serious) Aphrodite: 'I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!! ''(Turtwig starts glowing blue.) 'Artemis: '''Don't tell me.... '''Quincy: '''I think its evolving! '''Aphrodite: '''Awesome! ''(Turtwig's buds became bushes, its body was larger than normal, as it evolved into a Grotle) 'Aphrodite's Grotle: '''GROTLE!!!! ''(Aphrodite got out her Pokedex.) 'Aphrodite's Pokédex: '''Grotle, the Grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the day to allow light to shine on the tree in its shell. ''(Grotle's feet glowed sharp, and charged with full speed) 'Quincy: '''What is that? '''Artemis: '''Don't ask me, dude. '''Athena: '''I know this move. '''Quincy: '''Tell us, Athena? '''Athena: '''It is called Rock Climb. '''Artemis: '''Can't you just say "it's" like a normal person? ''(Grotle slices Mightyena like an onion, which causes Mightyena to topple over and faint in the process) '''Artemis: '''Pretty strong, for Aphrodite, I mean. '''Aphrodite: ''(angry) What's that supposed to mean?! '''Aphrodite's Grotle: '''Grot Grotle!! (Yeah, what!!) '''Artemis: '''Just saying, your arms are pretty much noodles. ''(Aphrodite starts shrieking with rage, so does Grotle.) 'Artemis: '''Quincy, help! ''(Quincy was angry as well, Togetic unleashes a Fairy Wind and blasts Artemis and Monferno into the sky) 'Artemis: '''I'M BLASTIN' OFF AGAIN! ''(Togetic unleashes another Fairy Wind at Team Rocket and they, too soar into the sky. Aphrodite cheers.) 'Cassidy&Butch: '''We're blasting off as well! ''(Grotle smiles) Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves